


I Remember

by MitzvahRose



Series: My Best Works [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Quotes, Episode Related, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Kanto Arc, Movie Quotation(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pikachu's thoughts on Ash put into a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

_'Pika-chu'._

_"Its name, is Pikachu."_

_"It's so cute, it's the best of all!"_

** I remember ** , the first words he ever told me.

_"Oh, hi Pikachu!"_

_Pika… chuuuuu!_

** I remember, ** when I first shocked him, he had been so naïve.

_"Alright, I pledged to get all the Pokemon in the world, now I am ready to take the next step to become the number one, Pokemon Master. Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Pidgey, 'cause your mine! Pokeball… GO!"_

** I remember, ** his first attempt to catch a Pokemon, oh what a fool he had been.

_"Pikachu, please Pikachu, just go inside. After that, just trust me!"_

_'Pi…ka…'_

_"Spearows, do you know who I am? I am Ash, from the town of Palet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokemon Master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you."_

_'Chu…?'_

_"I'm going to capture and defeat you all, you hear me? Pikachu, go inside the Pokeball, it's the only way!"_

_'Pi…'_

_"Come and get me!"_

** I remember, ** when he first stood up for me…

_"Wah?"_

_'Pika, chuuu!'_

_"Woah!"_

…and I for him.

_"Uhh…"_

_'Pika, chu.'_

_"Haha… Well, we beat 'em."_

_'Chu?'_

** I remember, ** that fateful day, where I forgave him, and he me…

_"Huh? What's that?"_

…and where we met our first legendary Pokemon…

_*There is no data, there are still Pokemon yet to be identified.*_

…and became friends. We have been inseparable ever since.

_"Pikachu, we did it!"_

_'Pikachu!'_

** I remember, ** all of our countless battles.

_"Oh, Pikachu, I'm so sorry…"_

_'Pika, pi.'_

** I remember, ** all of his blunder-ups—he made a lot.

_"I'm sorry, I have to borrow this!"_

_"Hey! That's my bike!"_

_"I'll return it someday…!"_

** I remember ** all the friends made…

_"Don't worry. I'll just tell all the other Pokemon that you're on a trip… and that you'll come back someday, maybe."_

_'Butterfree… free…'_

_'Butterfree, Butterfree!'_

_"Goodbye, Butterfree."_

_'Free!'_

_"Bye, bye Butterfree!"_

_"Goodluck to both of you!"_

_'Pika, chuu!'_

_"Butterfree…"_

_"Hey Ash, Butterfree's almost out of sight!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Take care Butterfree! Good luck, buddy! Goodbye Butterfree! I'll always remember you! Thank you for everything! Goodbye Butterfree!"_

_'Freeee!'_

…And all the friends lost.

_"To become a Pokemon master… Pikachu, that is my dream!"_

_'Pika, pi.' [I know Ash, I know.]_

** I remember, ** that vow of his…

_"Pikachu, we'll get there someday."_

… Will he ever do it?

_"That was well fought Ash."_

_"Heh, you deserve this._

_"Thank you!"_

** I remember ** , all of his wins…

_"Better luck next time."_

_"Don't worry Ash, you'll get it!"_

_"Yah, you'll do better next time."_

_'Pika pi.'_

_"Thanks guys…"_

…And all of his losses.

_"Hungry… Need food…"_

_"Oh, Ash! You haven't done a thing all day!"_

_"I'm too weak to work, Misty. I haven't eaten since breakfast."_

He may not be perfect,

_'The human sacrificed himself, to save the Pokemon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.'_

_'Pi.' [Right.]_

but…

_"So that means I'm stupid?"_

_'Pika... Pika!'_

…He is still my friend.

_"…Mom…"_

_"I know dear, I packed your clothes so you can go."_

We are…

_"Haha! I caught a-"_

_'Pikachu!'_

…Friends…

_"Come on guys, let's go!"_

_"Ash!"_

_"Hey, Ash! Wait up!"_

_'Pika-pi!'_

…To the end.

_"You ready buddy?"_

And that will  ** always ** ,

'Pika…' [You…]

be true.

'…Chu.' […bet.]


End file.
